Changement radical
by angel1133
Summary: Changement ds la vie d'Hermione et ds celle de Drago ! Que se passe t'il qd ils doivent vivre ds la mm maison ? Révélations ! rapprochement !
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez vous ? Ca fait pas mal de temps déjà que je lis les fic de Harry Potter sur ce site et j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! J'ai été obliger de mettre la mienne ! lol ! J'attends de vos nouvelles ! J'accepte tous les avis ! Bien ou mal ! J'essayerai de mettre le plus de suite possible mais je vous promet rien ! allé bisous et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 :

Un jeune garçon de 16 ans bientôt 17 s'avançait prudemment dans son manoir. Il avait décidé de s'en fuir après la mort brutale de sa mère la veille.

_« Flash back »_

Mon fils ne deviendras jamais un Mangemort ! Je t'empêcherais de le corrompre !

Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton avis ! je me fous bien de ce que tu penses ! Maintenant tais toi femme ! Je n'ai que faire de tes paroles inutiles !

Narcissa Malefoy s'avança dangereusement de son mari et lui donna une gifle phénoménale ! Elle n'avait jamais osé avant et elle savait que ça lui coûterais la vie mais elle s'en fichait elle en avait marre de toutes ces paroles !

Nous ne sommes plus au Moyen Age Lucius ! Drago est aussi mon fils et je refuse qu'il devienne comme son père ! Un simple pantin craintif d'un sorcier égocentrique !

Ne recommence plus jamais ce que tu viens de faire ! Avant que tu ne dise ces paroles déplacées je me suis dit que j'aurais pu passer l'éponge sur ce geste inconsidéré ! Mais non seulement de m'avoir frappé et insulté tu as osé insulté le maître ! MON FILS DEVIENDRAS UN PARTISANS DU LORD ET CE N'EST NI TOI NI PERSONNE QUI L'EN EMPECHERAS ! de toute façon tu ne seras plus là pour me faire perdre mon temps ! Tu n'es qu'une putain ! Je ne vois pas ce que je fais encore avec toi ! Avada kedavra !

Narcissa reçu le sort en pleine poitrine mais avant de s'éteindre, elle aperçut l'ombre de son fils, entrain de pleurer silencieusement, derrière un poteau ! En voyant son fils ayant un sentiment elle sus que bientôt tout allait s'arranger pour lui !

Narcissa Malefoy mourut donc sereine et avec le sourire aux lèvres ce qui énerva encore plus le maître des lieux !

Le lendemain, Lucius appela son fils dans son bureau pour lui annoncer qu'on lui mettrais la marque le jour de son anniversaire, le lundi d'après, et qu'il ne voulais pas que Drago le déçoit. Quand celui-ci lui demanda où était sa mère, Lucius lui répondit qu'elle était partie chez une cousine lointaine pour la fin des vacances !

Après avoir rassuré son père sur sa « carrière » de plus tard, Drago décida qu'il était tant de partir pour lui et le plus vite possible !

_« Fin flash back »_

C'est pour ça que le soir même il emporta le moins d'affaire possible et partit en pleine nuit juste après avoir été sur que son père dormait bien.

Au même moment dans une villa prés de Londres, une jeune fille sortait de la maison familial complètement perdue avec deux adultes qui avait n'avait pas l'air très heureux. Ils se dirigèrent derrière un arbre et transplantèrent tous les trois.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Drago se dirigea vers la route et bougea un petit peu sa baguette et quelques minutes après un bus arriva :

Bonjour Magicobus pour sorcier égaré que puis-je pour vous ?

Bonsoir, j'aimerais allais….

Drago réalisa qu'il ne savait pas du tout où allait….

euh…j'aimerai allais à la villa des Parker SVP.

Bien monsieur, veuillez vous mettre à l'aise on arrivera dans quelques heures.

« Qu'est ce que les gens sont gentils avec vous quand on leur parle normalement ! et qu'ils ne nous connaisse pas ! »

En effet, Drago avait décidé de prendre l'apparence d'un Moldu qui avait croisé sa route, il s'appelait Matthew Perkins et c'est avec ce nom qu'il voyagea jusqu'à la maison d'un ancien ami à son père. (Ils ne se parlaient plus depuis que Lucius était devenu le bras droit du Lord mais Benjamin s'était toujours bien entendu avec le fils de Lucius sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte !)

Plus loin beaucoup plus loin, une jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux affaires trop grande pour elle était en conversation avec ses nouveaux parents.

je ne comprend pas !

Quoi ?

Pourquoi m'avez vous abandonné à ma naissance ?

Ca ne te regarde en aucun cas !

En aucun cas ! Non mais dit je vous signale qu'il s'agit quand même de ma personne !

Tu ne nous parle pas sur ce ton !

Il lui donna une baffe. Hermione (é oui c elle ) en avait la joue rouge.

Bien maintenant tu nous laisse un peu t'expliquer ! Quand tu es né il y a 17 ans, nous étions poursuivis par le Lord Noir alors on a décidé de te mettre chez des Moldues

QUOI ? pardon. (elle avait vu son père se lever) et pourquoi avait vous voulu me reprendre ?

Tout simplement parce que je ne peux plus avoir d'enfant ! Et qu'à notre âge sa fait bien d'avoir un enfant ! Et que tu nous manquait énormément…..

…..

Pour le moment Delby va te montrer ta chambre !

Un elfe apparut et regarda sa nouvelle maîtresse. En effet, l'elfe devait lui apprendre tout. Absolument tout ! Tout ce que les gens de sa classe devait savoir !

Bien madame, voici votre chambre ! Je viendrais demain vous réveillez vers 10h pour pouvoir commencez à vous apprendre ce que votre mère veut que vous sachiez !

Merci Delby et si tu veux tu peux m'appeler Hermione si tu veux !

Bien ma….Hermione

Hermione sourit à l'elfe et partit visiter sa chambre.

Elle était spacieuse mais complètement vide ! Ce qui étonna énormément Hermione ! Il n'y avait qu'une table dans le coin de la pièce avec un livre épais dessus et un plus petit et un peu moins épais :

Livre de tenue --------- de Amélia Crochnard

Livre de décoration et de beauté ------------ de Julia Sortia

Hermione décida de prendre d'abord le livre sur la décoration car elle ne voulais pas étudier pour le moment, elle n'était pas en état.

A l'intérieur se trouvait différente formule pour faire apparaître du mobilier et plein d'autres choses…..Pour essayer, voir si ça marche, Hermione vit un canapé transparent avec des coussins rouge et qui avait comme fonctions magiques de pouvoir avoir l'odeur que le propriétaire désirait et pour avoir le choix il fallait dire une formule qui se trouvait à la fin du bouquin, il avait aussi comme fonctions magiques de ne pas pouvoir se salir et de paraître toujours neuf. Hermione regarda à la fin du bouquin et décida de mettre comme odeur l'odeur de lilas, lui rappelant les fleurs qu'elle avait dans sa chambre chez les Grangers.

Elle s'installa alors dedans et continua à lire le livre…

Elle vit un lit adulte deux places, en bois, avec des tables de nuit intégrées sur les bords du lit en continuation d'un mur (bah oui, le lit on le met prés d'un mur donc les tables de nuit continu sur la longueur du mur…vous comprenez ?) On pouvait choisit le matelas (soit dure, douillet, entre les deux, ou complètement mou), les draps…Elle décida de prendre un matelas douillet et des draps en soie bleue. Elle prit aussi une armoire en bois avec des miroirs sur les par magie, des vêtements se mirent dedans sans qu'elle puisse les choisir…c'était ceux de la toute dernière mode et il pouvait se changer pour se remettre à jour quand Hermione disait une formule et ceux qu'elle voulait garder, il y avait un compartiment fait pour ! L'armoire pouvait être aussi grande qu'il y avait de vêtements et était très simple d'accès (c'est à dire que les vêtements qui sont tout au fond sont simple à avoir)

Elle installa une TV écran plats avec lecteur DVD intégré et satellite, un ordinateur avec écran plats et dernière nouveautés avec l'ADSL pour pouvoir garder le contact avec ses amies Moldues…

Un bureau en bois avec plusieurs étagère pour pouvoir ranger tous ce qu'elle veux, elle décida de prendre une commode fait exprès pour sa TV et un bureau pour son ordinateur.

Elle s'installa une coiffeuse, on ne sait jamais se dit-elle…

Bizarrement elle n'avait plus trop sommeil alors elle décida de continuer de faire sa chambre,…Elle décida de se mettre à son papier peint, elle pris un papier peint intéressant, il mettait les paysages qu'elle voulait.

Elle fit la même chose pour sa salle de bain personnel et alla enfin se coucher.

Pendant ce temps un jeune homme était arrivé chez les Parker.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Chapitre 3 :_

Pendant ce temps un jeune homme était arrivé chez les Parker.

**Elfe** : Que souhaitez vous monsieur ?

**Drago** : J'aimerai parler à Benjamin Parker

**Elfe** : Je vais le prévenir tout de suite, vous êtes ?

**Drago** : Drago. Drago Malefoy

L'elfe disparut et alla délivrer son message.

**Benjamin** : Tiens ! Salut Drago ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène à cette heure ? et c'est quoi ce déguisement ?

**Drago** : Mon père vient d'assassiner ma mère et veut que je devienne Mangemort ce que je ne veux absolument pas ! Je me suis donc enfuit du manoir et pour ne pas qu'on me reconnaisse j'ai pris l'apparence d'un Moldu.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton neutre ce qui étonna beaucoup Mr Parker.

**Benjamin** : Oh mon dieu ! Oui bien sur je comprends bien que tu ne veuilles pas devenir comme ton père ! Je vais prévenir de ce pas Dumbledore !

**Drago** : Tu fais partis du clan de Dumbledore ?

**Benjamin** : Bien sur ! Pourquoi es tu étonné ?

**Drago** : J'ai toujours cru que même si mon père et toi ne vous parliez plus c'était juste parce qu'il était devenu le bras droit du Lord et que tu étais jaloux mais pas que tu étais dans le camps adverse !

**Benjamin** : Et bien maintenant tu le sais ! Je vais aller prévenir ma femme pour qu'elle t'explique un peu la situation pendant que je serais chez Dumbledore. Mary ?

**Mary** : Oui monsieur ?

**Benjamin** : Va chercher ma femme stp.

**Mary** : Bien monsieur.

L'elfe disparut aussitôt.

**Benjamin** : Vas dans le salon en attendant. Je reviens dans environ 2 heures.

Drago se dirigea vers le salon où hermione était juste avant lui.

**Silvia** : Bonjour….

**Drago** : Bonjour silvia

**Silvia** : On se connais ?

**Drago** : Oui c'est moi Drago ! J'ai été obligé de me déguiser comme ça car je ne voulais pas qu'on me reconnaisse dans la rue…

**Silvia** : Ah d'accord ! Comment tu vas ? qu'est ce qui t'amène à cette heure avancée de la nuit ?

**Drago** : Je suis venu me réfugier chez vous car je n'ai pas envie de devenir Mangemort comme mon père et ce dernier vient de tuer ma mère car elle non plus ne voulais pas que je devienne Mangemort….

**Silvia** : Oh mon dieu ! Non ! Pk elle ?

En effet silvia et Narcissa s'entendait très bien entre elle mais avait perdu contact depuis que Lucius avait finalement choisi son camps.

Sylvia retint ses larmes mais on voyait bien qu'elle était très triste.

**Sylvia** : Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre, tu dois sûrement avoir envie de dormir.

Elle l'emmena prés de la chambre de Hermione, il pouvait voir que plusieurs vêtements étaient mis en place pour lui et qu'un lit et une armoire ainsi qu'une salle de bain était déjà là et comme Hermione, il trouva juste un livre pour la décoration. (il n'a pas besoin du livre de tenue sachant qu'il a vécu dans une famille pareil que celle des Parker). Il décida de remettre à plu tard la décoration de la pièce et alla se changer et se laver puis dormir.

Pendant ce temps là dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard :

**Benjamin** : Voilà vous savez tout.

**Dumbledore** : Bien merci Benjamin…

**Benjamin** : Alors que faisons nous ?

**Dumbledore** : Si ça ne vous dérange pas vous le garder chez vous mais s'il sort qu'il ne sorte pas sous sa véritable apparence mais une apparence changée ! Tenez donnez lui ce flacon, dedans se trouve du polynectar qui peut durer toute une après-midi.

**Benjamin** : Bien merci et je dois aussi vous parlez de ma fille.

**Dumbledore** : Votre fille ? ah oui miss Granger.

**Benjamin** : Oui Hermione. On l'a récupéré hier car elle nous manquait en plus vu qu'elle est très forte, elle peut se débrouiller toute seule.

**Dumbledore** : Oui bien sur. De plus c'est la fille de la prophétie et elle aura besoin de tout votre soutien.

**Benjamin** : Ca ne pose aucun problème mais il ne faut pas oublier que Drago est aussi chez nous donc…

**Dumbledore** : Drago et Hermione dans la même maison…. Je ne pense pas que ça pose un quelconque problème même si vous pouvez vous attendre à quelques cris de la part d'Hermione.

**Benjamin** : Oui je m'en doute mais vous êtes sur que ça ne pose aucun problème ?

**Dumbledore** : hermione est une jeune fille très intelligente donc non ça ne poseras pas de problème en plus elle va bientôt avoir vous savez quoi ! mais bonne chance quand même.

**Benjamin** : Merci professeur

**Dumbledore **: Voyons vous n'êtes plus au collège depuis bien longtemps vous pouvez m'appeler Albus

**Benjamin** : Bien prof…Albus.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Hermione se réveilla tranquillement dans sa nouvelle chambre. Le papier peint représenté la savane africaine car Hermione était fan de l'Afrique. Elle se remit de la journée d'hier tout doucement et quand elle eut fini de se réveiller, l'elfe de la veille vint la voir pour lui dire quoi mettre et comment se présenter devant ses parents.

Elle devait faire une révérence et manger proprement. Bien sur on est pas revenu au Moyen Age et elle pouvait leur parler normalement.

L'elfe l'habilla d'une jupe rouge volante et d'un haut noir sans manche qui était croisé derrière avec des reflets rouge (faut pas oublier qu'on est dans un monde magique ! lol)

**Hermione** : Delby ? Puis-je rester encore un peu de temps dans ma chambre ? J'aimerai commencer à lire le livre de tenue que je dois connaître…

**Delby** : Oui vous pouvez mais le dîner sera servi dans 1heure et il ne faut pas que vous soyez en retard.

**Hermione** : Bien j'y serai merci Delby

**Delby** : De rien maîtresse.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire changer la petite elfe.

Elle se mit alors à lire tranquillement son bouquin qui était très intéressant (quel livre ne trouve t'elle pas intéressant ? lol), elle appris alors comment se comporter à table, comment parler, comment danser, comment refuser une proposition,…etc… Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle savait sans le savoir déjà tout ça. 3/4d'heure était passé et Hermione décida de partir rejoindre ses parents.

Elle fit comme dans le livre et descendit lentement mais très gracieusement en regardant discrètement le manoir.

Elle aperçut sa mère avant que celle-ci ne la voit et se sentit toute légère….

**Hermione** : Bonjour mère

**Sofia** : Bonjour Hermione, je vois que tu as lu le livre qu'on t'avait passé. Tu es resplendissante

**Hermione** : Merci mère vous aussi.

Sofia était habillé avec une robe légère noir avec une ceinture marron avec des escarpins beige. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais elle dégageai une grande aura de sagesse et de puissance.

**Sofia** : Nous allons bientôt passer à table. Nous avons un invité jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Je crois d'ailleurs que tu le connais il est à Poudlard avec toi et il est très gentil ! Prends exemple sur lui.

**Hermione** (étonnée mais n'en fit rien paraître même si elle avait beaucoup de mal) : …Bien mère, je ne vous décevrez pas.

**Sofia** : J'ai confiance en toi je sais que tu nous décevras pas de toute façon tu n'as pas intérêt !Viens ! Nous allons manger dans le petit salon !

Hermione c'était vite aperçut qu'il valait mieux se taire devant Mme Parker, car même si elle parlait toujours avec calme, il y avait toujours un ton froid et on se rendait compte très vite qu'elle était très autoritaire et qu'elle avait l'habitude de commander.

Sofia partit donc vers le petit salon, petit ,c'était dit hermione quand elle l'aperçut, était bien le mot qu'il ne fallait pas utilisé ! La salle était tout sauf petite ! Elle était presque aussi grande si ce n'est plus que la Grande Salle ! Il y avait une grande table au milieu avec autour plusieurs statues et tableau et une douce musique s'échappait des murs.

Autour de la table se trouvait que son père. Elle se mit à coté de sa mère qui c'était mise en face de son mari, elles fessaient donc dos à la porte.

**Hermione** : Ne m'aviez vous pas dit qu'on aurais un invité ce matin, mère ?

**Benjamin** : Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione il va bientôt arriver ! (regardant derrière Hermione) En parlant du loup !

Hermione se retourna et la personne qu'elle vit la figea d'horreur mais aussi de surprise : c'était …..Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi

Drago Malefoy fut lui aussi très surpris car il n'avait pas été mis au courant qu'une autre personne que lui serai présente chez les Parker et encore moins Hermione Granger, la sang ….la sang impure.

**Hermione** (ne voulant pas y croire) : Dites moi que je suis entrain de faire un cauchemar !

**Benjamin** : Hermione !

**Hermione **(se tournant vers son père (voie agressive)) : Quoi ?

**Benjamin** (commençant à se lever) : Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton mademoiselle !

**Hermione** même si elle savait que quand son père disait ça, ça signifiait qu'elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. (Et oui elle est intelligente la petite Hermione !) Elle décidât de répliquer : Ah oui ? et pourquoi …._père_ ? J'en ai marre ! Je viens d'apprendre que je ne suis pas la fille que je pensait être depuis 17ans, que j'étais une « sang pur » (imite des guillemets comme dans goldemember vous savez Austin Power ! lol ) , et que en plus de devoir bien me comporter avec mes _parents_ qui m'avaient abandonné dés ma naissance et qui ont décidé je ne sais par quelle folie de me reprendre, je dois supporter la personne que je déteste le plus et qui m'as fait endurer 6 ans d'insultes et j'en passe jusqu'à la fin de mes vacances ! ET JE DEVRAIS ME CALMER ? Vous, vous moquez de moi j'espère ?

CLAC

**Benjamin** (s'étant lever et venait de donner une gifle a Hermione): NE NOUS PARLE PLUS JAMAIS COMME CA ! VOUS M'AVEZ BIEN COMPRIS MISS PARKER ?

Hermione ne ressentit même pas la douleur de la gifle, mais celle-ci eût comme effet de la mettre encore plus hors d'elle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le sol commençât à trembler de plus en plus, tous les verres en cristal se brisèrent et les statues a tomber ainsi qu'un gros coup de vent passa dans la pièce tous cela bien sur évitait Hermione.

**Elle **regardait son géniteur et cria sans utiliser sa baguette : ET VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE VOUS PARLE COMMENT ? COMMENT UNE GENTILLE FILLE DE RICHE ? D'accord alors je vais parler comme ça (prenant une voix coquette et débile) EXPELLIARMUS !

Benjamin ressentit un grand choc et traversa la pièce en allant s'écraser contre le mur avant de se relever très difficilement, Hermione voulut recommencer mais deux grand bras la serrèrent et avant qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passait, ils la soulevèrent.

**Drago** : Arrête Hermione ! Ca ne sert à rien ! Il ne savait sûrement pas ce qui nous lier !

Hermione ne se calma pas du tout bien au contraire.

**Hermione** (le regard haineux et la voix froide) : Ne me touche pas Malefoy et ne salis pas mon nom ni mon corps avec tes paroles creuses et tes mains sales !

Drago la regarda assez surpris de la réplique de la jeune fille mais ne s'en formalisa que peu

**Drago** : Maintenant Hermione tu vas te calmer !

**Hermione** (ton encore plus froid et haineux que la réplique d'avant (se retournant vers Drago (il la tenait toujours dans ses bras) : Qu'est ce que je viens de te dire la fouine ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas me salir de tes pattes et de ne pas salir non plus mon nom ! Maintenant tu vas me lâcher où je risque de ne pas me contenir !

**Drago** : Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne t'auras pas calmée.

Drago paraissait, d'extérieur, détendu devant la situation mais à l'intérieur ça cogité sérieusement, il était terrifié devant l'aura de la jeune fille, en effet celui-ci était d'une puissance inouï (plus que sa mère) et ne semblait pas être à son maximum loin de là. Il décida donc de lui dire les premiers mots qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Hermione fut surpris de voir que le jeune homme ne paraissaient pas avoir peur ou presque et sans le vouloir elle se laissa bercer par la voix du jeune homme à son oreille et elle se calma au fur et à mesure.

Hermione (toujours entrain d'écouter les paroles de Drago à son oreille) regarda dans quel état la pièce était, celle ci était sans dessus dessous mais on pouvait remarquer que le coup de vent qui fessait rage dans la pièce se calmait en même temps que la jeune fille. Hermione regarda son père qui avait des blessures sur le corps et paraissaient avoir du mal à respirer la regarder avec un sentiment qu'elle ne put reconnaître, une sorte de mélange de peur, de fierté et de choc. Sa mère quand à elle paraissait calme et se contentait de regarder les évènements sans paraître choqué ou autre.

Après avoir évalué les dégâts qu'elle avait causé, elle ne put retenir quelques larmes et dit dans un murmure pourtant audible pour tout le monde : Désolé puis finit par s'évanouir dans les bras du jeune blond.

**Sofia **: Viens nous allons l'emmener dans sa chambre comme ça quand elle se réveilleras elle ne seras pas perdue.

Drago encore surpris par la réaction de la jeune fille, suivit Sofia sans poser de question.

Il se retrouva bientôt dans une immense pièce africaine avec des canapés, lit, tapis, etc….de goûts ! Il déposa la jeune fille dans le grand lit et la pièce changea tout de suite d'apparence. La savane africaine donna sa place a un grand lac sous les étoiles avec trois jeunes gens couchés dans l'herbe et qui regardais les étoiles sans parler mais on pouvait voir qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup. Drago se rendit alors compte que c'était le parc de Poudlard et que les trois jeunes allongés n'était personne d'autre que Potter, Weasley et Gran…Parker.


End file.
